Protect me like I protect you
by Macyown5
Summary: Stiles knows when Derek needs him most. Was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm thinking of making it a serious of drabbles and one shots
1. When you need me most

Stiles POV

It was the day of the Hale house fire. I knew this was gonna be hard day right from the time I had been reminded of it. Derek had already seemed distant and shut-down from me. He had told me to stay away for the day, that he wanted he to be alone. I knew from experience being alone was the last thing he needed to be. As I arrived at the house, it scared me that there was just an eerie quietness.

"Derek? Derek, are you here?" I called through the house. I, of course, got no response. As I listened harder, I heard distinct thuds coming from the basement. I took the stairs down lightly, afraid that it might not be Derek, but the Alpha pack coming back for me or even worse Derek. The sight at I saw at the bottom of the stairs made my heart clench. Derek was there beating the brick wall in front of him senseless, tears streaming down his face, as he remembered all that he had lost on this day. The sadness and guilt was clearly written on his face. It was more sorrow than I could almost handle, but I had to stop him before he hurt himself even more.

"Derek STOP!" I yelled. I ran towards him. It was obvious he wasn't going to quit, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him away from the wall. He kicked and struggled, screaming at me to let him go, screaming he deserved the pain. Eventually he calms down in my arms and his screams turn to sobs.

"You're going to be okay, I have you, shhh…" is what I whisper to him as he cries and cries. Eventually Derek calms down enough for me to help him up and guide him to his room. I set him on the bed as I went to get the first aid kit to wrap his bloody, split knuckled. They didn't seem to be healing as fast as usual. Maybe because he didn't want them too. I shook that thought out of my head and kneeled in front of him, reaching out for his hand. Derek sighs handing me his hand, as he rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap his hand up, wincing when I see how much damage he has done, and help him up and towards the door. He looks at me, confused, for a second.

"I want you to come over to my house. I can't leave you hear all alone by yourself. You're my boyfriend, you're my responsibility" I said finishing my speech, by punctuating it with a kiss. Derek stares at me for second, then nods, offering me half of a small smile.

When we arrive to my house, my dad gives me a questioning look, but I just shoot him a look that says "We will talk about this later" and lead Derek to my room, so we can take a nap. I can tell this day has been exhausting enough for the both of us. I fall asleep listening to his soft snores.

Third POV

Sheriff John walks up the stairs later that evening to check on the both of them. He knows what day it was and he is glad that Stiles had been there for Derek just like Derek had been there for him. As he looked in the sight he was reminded of the days when he and Molly were dating, back before Stiles was born. He smiled at the way Stiles was so protectively wrapped around Derek, as if to keep him safe from all harm. With that he closed the door and smiled to himself as he left them together to protect each other.


	2. Moments in Time

Derek had his days. There were days when he couldn't bring himself to get outta bed. There were other days when he laughed and was carefree, giving Stiles a glance at the man before the fire-before Kate-and that was enough for Stiles to believe they would be okay together. Yes, some days Stiles had to sit in bed with Derek and listen to him sob while he blamed himself over something he couldn't help. It truly broke Stiles heart, but he stayed there because he knew that's what Derek needed no matter how many times he told him to leave him alone and that he should fine someone better for him. _There is no one better for me_ is how he would reply every time. And then there were other days like today where everything just seemed perfect, like nothing in the world could affect either one of them. Like they finally got their moment of contentment Moments when they both realized they were going to be okay as long as they had each other.

As of right now Derek and Stiles sat in the park laying on Derek's favorite picnic blanket as they talked about the day. These were the moments that made Stiles smile and reminded him of the good times he used to have with his mother before she died.

"C'mon Sourwolf, you know you love me." Stiles couldn't help but smile as Derek gave him growl. "You're just jealous that my awesomeness hasn't rubbed off on you yet!" Derek gave a short burst of laughter against Stiles neck where his head was currently resting as they laid together on the blanket

"Yeah that's why," was all Derek could reply. Derek appreciated Stiles more than Stiles could ever know. Stiles was the main reason Derek could get up in the morning and he helped him through the day sending him cute little text messages to make sure that he always had a good day. Even at night when the nightmares plagued his sleep and he could smell the ash and feel the fire, Stiles was still their holding on to him, reminding him that he still had someone there for him, that he would never be alone again. Stiles had seen him at his worst, but could still love him, that gave Derek more hope than he had in a long time

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles couldn't help asking softly, as he turned to face him, seeing the way that Derek's eyebrows knitted together, like he usually did when he was confused or thinking too much about something.

"I'm thinking about how I would be nothing without you and how I love you more than you will even know" Derek replied honestly. Stiles gave a smile so wide and bright that Derek couldn't help but return it.

"I love you too, Derek" was all Stiles could say and he leaned over to kiss Derek enjoying the moment of peace and pure happiness. Something they didn't get a lot of.

Yes they were both very broken, like a shattered mural, that was too true. Alone they wouldn't make it a day, not even an hour. The sadness of what they lost would haunt them both. But together they mended each other back together to make a new picture. One that was brighter than either of them had seen in a long while.

**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you taking the time too! I would really appreciate reviews on whether I should go on? Or if it's good. Please no flames **


End file.
